Trying to Begin Anew
by hill87
Summary: Hermione's life has been full of tragedy but she's finally ready to start fulfilling the dreams she's always had for herself. But will more tragedy and new relationships be more then she can handle? A story of loss, love and new beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first attempt at writing fan fiction! Would love reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Would like to find a beta if anyone is interested please pm me! Also : I own nothing but the plot! **  
**Happy reading! :)**

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

_Well, I guess this is it_, Hermione thought to herself as she shifted the small box on her hip, which was filled with the last few odds and ends she had packed up before they had left her parent's house in Ireland. Looking down at the little girl holding her other hand, whose large blue eyes were looking back at her, her strawberry blonde curls blowing gently in the wind, she couldn't help but smile.

"So Rose, what do you think?" she asks, nodding in the direction of the small cottage, in front of them.

It had been quite a process for Hermione to find the perfect house for her and her daughter, but after a few months of searching she had finally found it. The cottage wasn't very big, just a small one level house, with a basement below. On the main level there was a modest master bedroom with an ensuite bath for herself, a bedroom for Rose that was large enough to hold her already impressive book collection, as well as any toys she deemed worthy to own, a small living room for receiving any guests they might have, as well as a bathroom. There was an office in the basement that Hermione planned on turning into a library for her own use, a family room, and another bathroom. Her favorite room in the house though, was the kitchen as she had recently developed a love for baking.

The cottage had a large wrap around porch. On the porch there were few chairs and table, for dining, if you so desired to eat outside, as well as a lovely swing to sit on to read. The house was surrounded by beautiful large willow trees, which was one of the things Hermione knew her daughter wanted. Rose was almost as big of a book lover as her mother was, and when her mother asked her if there was anything specific she would like her new house to have, she stated 'large trees outside, so that I may sit under them to read'. Hermione, of course couldn't deny her and specifically looked for such, and was so please to find a home that met all their combined requirements.

Rose slowing looked around, taking in the cottage and the surrounding trees. Once seemingly satisfied, she nodded once, smiled and looked up at her mother.

"It's perfect!" she replied, in such an excited voice Hermione just couldn't help but smile right back at her.

"Excellent! Let's go unpack then shall we?" Hermione asked, as she started forward towards the house, Rose nodding and following right beside her.

Walking into the house Hermione couldn't help but think of how she had gotten to be where she was. A single, widowed mother of a very spirited and curious six year old girl, and who was hoping to finally follow her dreams. She figured it had begun as the Final Battle ended.

It was utter chaos, the first few days following the battle. Injuries to heal, bodies to move and identify, loved ones to find, hopefully alive. Her only saving grace was her newfound relationship with Ron. While deep down she wasn't sure what the future would hold for them, she needed something to hold onto, something that was simple and easy in what she knew would be difficult days ahead.

Ron and Hermione attended funerals together, held each other while they cried, and did everything they could to remind each other that they were alive and finally free. When the funerals came to an end they spent their time, along with Harry and many others, rebuilding Hogwarts. The Trio knew, that despite everything that they had already been through in their short lives, they wanted to continue their live as normally as possible, and to do that they wanted to finish their seventh year and complete their N.E.W.T.S. Seventh year was everything they hoped it would be. They healing began and they finally found a routine that was quiet and peaceful, exactly what they wanted. Hermione and Ron continued their relationship throughout the year, growing closer than she ever thought possible, and at the end of the year, at their graduation feast, Ron proposed in front of friends and family. She, of course, said yes and they were married that summer.

Hermione always figured that she would continue with her education, but wasn't quite sure what she had wanted to do with her life. She convinced Ron that they shouldn't start a family until they both had secured jobs. So while Ron went off to Auror training, Hermione took some time to figure out what it was she wanted to do, she had many offers but wanted to make sure she chose the right thing for her. It didn't take her as long as she thought it would. First she ruled out being a professor. She once thought she would love to impart her knowledge a younger generation, but she couldn't decide what subject she might like to apprentice for, and in the end thought it might be too structured and restricting for her.

Next she ruled out working for the Ministry. While things were slowly getting better, under the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, she really didn't want people to think she used her name instead of her brains to land herself a job. She also ruled out being a Healer. While she loved to help people she had seen enough blood and guts to last a life time.

One day she sat down with the classified section of the Daily Prophet and noticed that there was an ad for an assistant at Flourish and Blotts. It was perfect! She had a deep love of books, so why not have a job where she could be surrounded by them all the time! She pulled out a parchment and quill, wrote up an application and sent it right then and there. The owner of Flourish and Blotts, of course, recognized her name, not from all her efforts in the war, but from the countless hours she used to spend in the store during holidays and while shopping for school supplies. He wrote her back accepting her application right away and said she could start first thing Monday morning!

Hermione was thrilled, as was Ron when she told him! That night they discussed when to start trying to expand their family. Ron of course wanted to start right that minute, but Hermione convinced him that they should wait a little while so that she wouldn't have to stop working so soon after she was hired. Ron agreed but insisted they celebrate her getting the job by practicing.

It was about two years later that they decided to stop using contraceptive potion and spells. It took only a few months of trying before Hermione told Ron the great news. Hermione had booked an appointment with her Healer that morning, since it was her day off. She was only 3 days late but where they were trying to get pregnant Hermione had a feeling that she was. The Healer ran a whole bunch of tests and sure enough, she was 6 weeks along. The feeling and emotions she then went through were indescribable. Never had she felt so excited yet terrified in all her life! She was going to be a Mommy, and she couldn't wait to tell Ron.

That night she prepared a huge meal, complete with appetizers, salad, a full roast beef dinner, and cheesecake for dessert! She was practically vibrating with excitement, and didn't know how she was going to be able to hold it in until they were finished with supper. But she was nothing if not persistent, and sure enough was able to wait until Ron had finished his last bite of cheesecake before she blurted "Ron, I'm pregnant!"

Of course Ron being the type of guy he was, was ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell his family, and they immediately flood over to the Burrow. Just their luck most of the family was there. Molly and Arthur were elated to find out they were going to have another grandchild, while Harry, George, Bill, and Charlie couldn't wait to go out to have some celebratory drinks, so off they went to some hot new bar in Muggle London. Had Hermione known that their celebrations were going to turn fatal and leave her a widow, she never would have agreed to let Ron go.

Hermione shook her head before the tears threatened to spill in front of her daughter. Seven years had passed since that time, and thinking about it still made her want to curl up in a ball and cry. While she missed Ron for his companionship more than anything, she would always be heartbroken that Rose never got to know him. The Weasley's made sure she knew the kind of person he was, but it just wasn't the same as growing up with a father.

_Time to stop living in the past Hermione and start looking towards the future_, she thought to herself. She had moved back to home and bought a house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, as well as a vacant shop in the small town so that she could open her own bookstore with adjacent café. This was her dream. Books had helped her throughout her whole life, and more recently baking had become a passion of hers. So when Rose asked if they could move to be close to Ron's family, she thought, why not? Why not do what you've always dreamed of doing?

So here they were, at their new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! If you do, I would love for you to leave a review! They give me more reason to continue! :) Enjoy the chapter!**

***I own nothing but the plot!***

Chapter 2

The grand opening day for Hermione's new bookstore, Black Cat Café & Bookstore, dawned bright and sunny, but cool enough that she was sure she'd be busy with people coming in for a coffee. The wonderful aroma spreading through the streets of Hogsmeade was enough to bring even the smallest lover of the drink in for one of their delicious smelling concoctions.

It had been a busy couple of weeks getting things organized at the shop, from setting up bookcases and filling them with books, to making sure the café section had the most comfortable of chairs and perfect tables, for both the coffee and book enthusiasts.

Hermione and Rose walked to the front of the store, stopped and looked down at each other, both with large smiles on their faces. Rose reached up, and flipped the sign from Closed to Open.

"Well it's official Rose." Hermione said to her daughter. "We're finally in business!" beaming at the little girl. "Oh look, I think we are going to have our first customers!" she exclaimed, noticing a couple people who were walking down the street, stop and take a look at the shop.

While her mother went to go behind the counter, Rose decided to go read for a while. She had already scouted out where her favorite spot in the store would be, and made sure that her mother put a big comfy chair there for her to sit in and read. She pulled a copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee off one of the shelves and continued on to her spot. Her new chair was a beautiful dark blue, which also happened to be her favorite color, with large plush arms and seat that practically entombed you in it. The chair was placed in the Classic Novel section, right next to a window close to the front of the shop, and situated so that she could look out, but no one could see her if they looked in. Rose settled into the chair and began reading.

Meanwhile, just a block or so down the street at a new apothecary aptly named Prince's Potions, Padma Patil was just finishing ringing up what she figured must already be her twentieth customer of the day. It seemed like everyone was coming down with a nasty cold and the Pepperup potions were flying off the shelves left, right and centre.

Padma looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time for her break. On her way to work that morning she had noticed that today was the grand opening for the new bookshop and café, and she had been dying to go in and check it out! Closing up the cash, she went to the back of the store where her boss' office and brewing lab was, she figured she would see if he would like anything from the café.

Checking the office she saw that her boss was not in there, so she figured he must be in brewing. Opening the door to the lab she peaked in, and sure enough standing at one of the many brewing tables was her former professor.

"Severus, we're going to need some more Pepperup, there seems to be a cold going around." To this the silent man just nodded. "I'm taking my lunch break now, I thought I would check out that new bookstore and café down the street, did you want anything?" Padma asked.

"No thank you Padma. This potion needs my full attention for the next while. I will grab something later." Severus replied, giving a small dismissive wave in her general direction.

Padma nodded. "I'll be back soon then." She said, and turned to grab her purse and walk out of the shop. She made sure to put a sign in the shop window saying she would return in half an hour, because she knew Severus would not appreciate being interrupted by customers while brewing.

As Padma walked down the street she thought how a few years ago she never would have believed that she would be working for her former, surly potions professor, but here she was. It had been about two years ago when she was out shopping in Hogsmeade that she saw there was a new potion store opening up, and that they were looking for an assistant and someone to look after selling to the customers. Up until then she had been working at St. Mungo's brewing there potions, along with four others, but she was starting to feel a bit bored and not challenged enough. Brewing the same few potions continuously was bound to become boring to anyone.

Padma remembered how shocked she was when she found out that it was her former potion professor that owned the shop. Even more shocked when he actually accepted her application and then hired her. She had always admired Severus' skill with potions, and while she was among the many that hated the man after he killed Dumbledore and became Headmaster, Padma had slowly gotten to know Severus a bit more since working for him. Now she would consider him not just her former professor but a friend. She deeply respected all he had done for everyone during the war.

Opening the door to the bookstore and walking in the first person she noticed was someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Hermione?" Padma asked, walking up to the counter.

Hermione looked up from some chocolate croissants she was putting in the display case, and when she saw it was Padma came out from behind the counter to give her a hug.

"Oh Padma, it's so good to see you." Hermione said. "How have you been? It has been way to long!" She exclaimed, leading Padma over to a table and chairs as there were no customers waiting to be served at the counter at that moment.

Padma followed and sat down at the table with Hermione and began telling her what was new in her life. She told her about working at the Prince's Potions, just down the street, but she conveniently left out who the owner was. Severus didn't really want that spread around, even though Padma was sure Hermione would have no problem with it, and would probably be very happy for their former potions professor.

"What about you Hermione?" Padma asked. "Is this place yours?" gesturing to the store they were currently sitting in.

Hermione nodded "Yes, it sure is!" she replied. "Rose and I just moved back a few weeks ago. She wanted to be closer to Ron's family so I decided it was time to move back, and I always loved books, so I decided to open The Black Cat, it seemed like the perfect way to start over." Hermione gave Padma a small smile then lowered her head sadly.

Wanting to change the subject a bit Padma said, "Well I think it is perfect Hermione. Hogsmeade was in desperate need of a new bookstore, and the fact that you sell coffee makes it even more perfect. You can expect me in here daily." To this Hermione beamed. "But I should place my order so that I can get back to work. The boss won't be too happy if I am late getting back." She smiled as they both got up and walked over to the counter.

With a promise to get together and catch up some more, Padma left The Black Cat with a tray of coffee and a bag full of Hermione's delicious looking and smelling chocolate croissants. She was sure Severus would never turn down either, no matter how busy he was brewing potions.

Unlocking the door to the apothecary, Padma took down the "Be Back Soon" sign, and continued on back to the lab. Opening the door she could see that Severus had barely moved from the spot he was in when she left him. Sighing and shaking her head, she walked over to the table Severus was working on and placed a coffee and bag of croissants next to him.

"I brought you back a little something from the new place down the street. If the croissants and coffee are as good as they look and smell, you certainly won't regret taking a break to enjoy them." She encouraged. Her boss worked way too hard sometimes, barely taking a break most days, and she worried about him. "I'll be out front if you need anything Severus." She said, and started out of the lab.

As Padma reached the door she hear a soft "Thank you" from her boss, who didn't even turn around he was so engrossed in what he was brewing.

"You're quite welcome Severus." She replied, and continued out to the front of the store. She had a busy afternoon ahead of her.

**AN: Next chapter you'll get some more Severus and Rose! Yay! :) P.S. Review please! :D**


End file.
